The invention relates to a sport equipment or a toy, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic remote aeroplane using an ultrasonic wave as its xe2x80x9cweaponxe2x80x9d for an air battle game.
Nowadays, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3 and 4, the remote aeroplane available from the market substantially includes a system comprising a remote-controlled aeroplane and a remote-controlling transmitter. The remote-controlled aeroplane consists of a wing 1, a cockpit 2, a propeller 4, a tail pole 5, a fin 6 and a rudder 7. In the cockpit 2, there is a main remote circuit 9 including a receiving antenna 91, a high frequency receiver 92, a speed regulator 93, a motor 94 and a rudder control 95, as shown in FIG. 4. On the other hand, with its appearance shown in FIG. 2, the remote-controlling transmitter 8 comprises a power switch 81, a horizontal deflection stick 82 to manage the rudder 7 for left turn or right turn flying control, a transmitting antenna 83, an elevating stick 84, a housing 85 and a handle 86, with an encoder 87 and a high frequency amplifier 88 as its main parts within it (FIG. 3).
Once the power supply switch 81 is turned on, and the transmitting antenna 83 is drawn out, the remote-controlling transmitter 8 will be in an operating and controlling mode to transmit a signal to the aeroplane. When the elevating stick 84 is pushed upwardly, the signal will be coded by encoder 87, and a high frequency signal F1 will be transmitted by the high frequency amplifier 88 and transmitting antenna 83 to the air such that it is received by the aeroplane through antenna 91 thereof, and then amplified and decoded by the high frequency receiver 92 to obtain the signal F1 and sent to the speed regulator 93 for driving the motor 94 so as to start the propeller 4 to propell the plane up to the sky.
During the aeroplane flying, if the horizontal deflection stick 82 is set to the left or right side, a signal is then coded by encoder 87, and a high frequency signal F2 is transmitted by the high frequency amplifier 88 and transmitting antenna 83 to the air such that it is received by the aeroplane through antenna 91 thereof, and then amplified and decoded by the high frequency receiver 92 to obtain the signal F2 and sent to the rudder control 95 for controlling the rudder 7 to shift the route of the flying plane to the left or right side.
By the prior art described above, the remote aeroplane can be flying arbitrarily under the management of a player.
However, in the market today, there aren""t any remote aeroplanes or model aeroplanes capable of practically playing air-battle games. Although it has been contemplated that the air battle of a remote aeroplane will be performed by using an infrared ray, it can find no way out on the sunny sky since it is hard to distinguish between an infrared ray and other sunlight rays in the daytime, and such a remote aeroplane is difficult to realize.
The invention is contemplated to solve the problems mentioned above by finding a xe2x80x9cweaponxe2x80x9d for air battle, and intended to provide a remote aeroplane capable of fighting air battle in daytime and night to raise more interest in remote aeroplane play and improve the health of players.
It is the concept of the invention that on the basis of original remote aeroplane, and ultrasonic remote aeroplane for playing air-battle game is implemented by using the ultrasonic beam as a xe2x80x9cweaponxe2x80x9d of air battle with an additional simple-circuit taken advantage of the existing radio remote techniques.
Thus, more particularly, the solutions of an ultrasonic remote aeroplane for playing air battle game according to the present utility are as follows:
An ultrasonic remote aeroplane for playing air-battle game comprising a wing, a cockpit, a propeller, a tail pole, a fin, a rudder, a main remote circuit for receiving the propeller rotation controlling signal and rudder motion controlling signal carried high frequency carrier transmitted from a remote transmitter, and a driving system thereof, wherein said remote aeroplane is characterized in that:
1) further comprises an air-battle box including at least an ultrasonic transmitting tube, an ultrasonic receiving sensor, an attachment structure for fixing to the aeroplane, and a control circuit corresponding to them;
2) said remote transmitter further transmits a high frequency carrier carrying a signal F3 for instructing said ultrasonic transmitting tube to transmit ultrasonic wave; and
3) said main remote circuit further comprises a circuit for receiving the high frequency carrier carrying the signal F3 and separating out the signal F3;
Wherein said air-battle box is arranged to have an ultrasonic transmitting tube, a buzzer, a control circuit board, and an ultrasonic receiving sensor sequentially located within a tubular housing, and an echo cover is disposed at the lower side of said housing toward the position of said buzzer, a fin is disposed at the middle of the tail end of said housing, a spring clip is disposed at the middle of the upper side of said housing with two brackets located respectively at both ends on the same side, and said control circuit board has control lines connected to a plug;
An inlet is disposed at the bottom with a socket located on one side in said cockpit so that the air-battle box is hanged securely under said cockpit by inserting the spring clip thereof into the inlet and supporting with the brackets, and the control circuit board can communicate with the main remote circuit in the cockpit electrically when the plug of the control line is inserted into the socket;
And wherein the control circuit board mainly comprises:
1) An amplifier circuit for amplifying the attack signal detected by the ultrasonic receiving sensor, an S seconds timer, a driving circuit to drive the buzzer for buzzing continuously and drive the speed regulator in the main remote circuit to turn off for a period of S seconds, and
2) A circuit for sending the signal F3 included in the signal F3 carried high frequency carrier received and separated by the antenna and the high frequency amplifier in the main remote circuit to the driving circuit in the control circuit board to initiate the ultrasonic transmitting tube for transmitting ultrasonic wave immediately and drive the buzzer for buzzing intermittently;
Wherein the operation range of said S seconds timer is from 5 seconds to 50 seconds, and a timing unit of said S seconds timer is 10 seconds.